Iek'ra Iecka
Darth Alastor, born Iek'ra Iecka, was a Sith Lord General, Fleet Admiral, and Commander a Group of Mandalorians, the Sith's allies. He Also owned, operated, or commanded the ships Blue Star, Fires of War, and The Element of Treachery. He was known for his unusual and more often than not sick sense of humor, and his nearly ever present, smile. A Fateful Discovery As a small child Iek'ra and his friends loved to explore. One day the Forced themselves into the Historical Section of a local Libary. He and his friends decided to take some prizes for their great find, and Lacuna found himself Drawn to a large black Nerf Leather bound book with Strange markings he couldn't read on it. Still he grabed teh book and carried it home where he hid it under his bed and didnt touch it for a long time. At the age of seven Iek'ra finaly opened the book, and was distraught when he learned he could't read what the book had written in it. Just as he was about to close the book he heard a voice in his head, it was pounding and over bearing and he lost conscience, but in his Dream, he heard the voice speak. :"I am Darth Tokui, Dark Lord of the Sith. :''Those who use the dark side are also bound to serve it. To understand this is to understand the underlying philosophy of the Sith. '' :''The dark side offers power for power's sake. You must crave it. Covet it. You must seek power above all else, with no reservation or hesitation. :The Force will change you. It will transform you. Some fear this change. The teachings of the Jedi are focused on fighting and controlling this transformation. That is why those who serve the light are fools and limited in what they accomplish. :True power can come only to those who embrace the transformation. There can be no compromise. Mercy, compassion, loyalty: all these things will prevent you from claiming what is rightfully yours, though they still have their place. Those who follow the dark side must control these conceits. Those who do not, those who try to walk the path of moderation-will fail, dragged down by their own weakness. :Those who accept the power of the dark side must also accept the challenge of holding on to it. By its very nature the dark side invites rivalry and strife. This is the greatest strength of the Sith: it culls the weak from our order. Yet this rivalry can also be our greatest weakness. It is belived Lord Revan once said, 'Any master who teaches more than one student is a fool.' This may be well and true but lack of numbers has nearly killed our order many times. And so the strong must be careful lest they be overwhelmed by the ambitions of those working beneath them in concert. In time, the apprentices will unite their strengths and overthrow the master. It is inevitable; axiomatic, it is the way of the Sith. :This is also the reason there can only be one Dark Lord. The Sith must be ruled by a single leader: the very embodiment of the strength and power of the dark side. If the leader grows weak another must rise to seize the mantle. The strong rule; the weak are meant to serve. This is the way it must be. :My time here is ended. Take what I have taught you and use it well." When Iek'ra awoke he felt different, stronger, in a way he couldn't understand. It would be years before he could remember what the book had told him but, from that day forth the Force exhibited itself in him. For the weeks that passed Iek'ra, taught himself, through patience and testing, how to move things with out touching them. He used this trick to steal things he wanted, and take money from strangers. Sith Training At the age of ten Iek'ra, was walking home from school when Two people, a Man and a woman dressed in cloaks, grabbed him, and rendered him unconscious. He awoke, screaming at a sharp pain he felt in his stomach. One of his Captors, the man was using an electrical prod on him. Iek'ra realized his arms where chained to a wall, and he was clothed in nothing but shorts, and covered in blood. The man spoke to him his voice deep, his yellow eyes piercing the soul, "Boy I will give you an offer, you can let us mold you, form you into a power this galaxy will fear, or you can die right here." 'Power?' the word sparked something in him. and Iek'ra answered the man with words not his own, "The dark side offers power for power's sake. You must crave it. Covet it. You must seek power above all else, with no reservation or hesitation." The man stared at Iek'ra in disbelief, confused at how a boy so young, with no training or historical knowledge of the order. but then he smiled and spoke again, "Good, then let us begin," then the man shoved the prod back into Lacuna's stomach. The next 7 years of Iek'ra's life where pain, agony, and sorrow. Iek'ra thrived on it. He fought, trained, learned, and killed. The Sith took a 10 year old brat and created a 17 year old killing machine with a charismatic smile. Iek'ra learned to manipulate people using nothing more than his smile and eyes. when he was 19 and a full apprentice of the order, Lacuna was sent on a mission with the man and woman whom had 'recruited' him, now a Lord and Warrior of the order. The went to Coruscant, to assassinate a senator whom had threatened to inform the Jedi of the Sith order before they wanted the Jedi to know of them. They were successful, however on their way back to their ship Iek'ra spoke the last words the man, Darth Superbia, and the woman, Darth Luxuria were to hear. "And so the strong must be careful lest they be overwhelmed by the ambitions of those working beneath them." The Two looked to each other confused for a moment, but Iek'ra soon made what he meant very clear, as his lightsaber, divided Darth Superbia in half at the waist. Luxuria, startled but still a Sith Warrior went for her lightsaber, however, Lacuna was faster than her, and he grabbed her wrist, and twisted it with a quick but sickning snap. She cried out in pain, as Lacuna drew her towards him, his face a scant few inches from hers, all the while, He still grinned. "Luxuria, you made me what i am this day." he stabbed his blade through her stomach, "Die knowing you created the instrument of your own demise." After Iek'ra returned to Koriban Sith master approached him, "Where are Luxuria and Superbia?" he asked, Lacuna smiled at the aging man, "Dead my Lord." "Complications of the mission?" "Yes, but i find Darth Alastor has a better ring to it." Alastor laughed at the man's shocked face and walked off toward his quarters, the birth of Alastor had begun. The Birth of Darth Alastor Alastor's life after this was mission after mission, his skills squandered away as those who grew to fear him, those 'above' him. Assassinations, spying, all of it a waste of his true skills, as a Dark Lord. And finally, in a mission for one Darth Atavus, he was betrayed, sent to die, at the hands of a trap. Unplanned for by the One Sith however, was that Alastor was more skilled that they even feared, he survived. And so Alastor retreated, to consolidate his power, and it was here he came in contact with the minions of the spirit of Darth Insipid. Through Insipid Alastor acquired a portion of a Sith Amulet, a powerful device that nearly tripled Alastor's power. And in return Alastor would do a single task for Insipid, acquire the Sphere of Roon. This single task however, Alastor knew was a ruse, No Sith would hand power to another so easily, Insipid planed to betray him, and did quite so, only to have Alastor turn the betrayal upon him. Setting off a chain reaction resulting in the detonation of several placed explosives. Alastor’s mind screamed, reaching out into the minds of everyone – and no-one - in system, and anchored itself to the Blue Star, the ship throwing itself to its master aid, desperate to help. The explosives ignited, filling the Sphere with fire and incinerating Alastor and Sae. Insipid vanishing wide-eyed, completely shocked. The Xenly beneath the crust, connected to the Sphere, felt the pain and roared as one mind, pushing back with the dark side up the tower, enough energy to crack a planet focused in one place, Alastors willpower demanding he survive, some tattered remnant hanging onto existence and moulding himself into something anew, something terrible, the consciousness of so many creatures fused with the biotechnology of the Dark Star, with the intelligence and dark side connection of the Sphere. A Monstrosity. The Monstrosity Alastor had been changed, he had been morphed into, in essence a Sithspawn unlike no other. A creature with the physical power of the Blue Star, a powerful organic ship, the Sentience of Alastor, and his knowledge, all the knowledge of the Xenly, all the dark side knowledge of the Sphere, and the combined force presence of all the Xenly, Sith Amulet, Alastor, and the Sphere. He had been formed into a monstrosity, and it all began, with the betrayal of Atavus and the One Sith. Revenge became a focal point of this new Alastor's thoughts as he floated about in the unknown parts of the galaxy. As his powers began to settle, he realized precisely how powerful he had become, he was easily dozens of times more powerful than his past form, and the knowledge he possessed from all those who had combined together into his consciousness granted him immense knowledge on skills he would need. For twelve months he wandered the Galaxy, until that day finally came. Rebirth After wandering the outer rim, becoming used to his new powers, his new, presence, and knowledge, Alastor, know calling himself Alastor the Dark Star, pushed forward with a plan to regenerate a new body, and kill Atavus. A plan that required medical equipment, and resources, resources he didn't have, but could acquire. His current 'body' the Blue Star and sphere's combined form, was, powerful, quick, and stealthy, the Blue Star many fold. But it had an interesting ability, that Alastor had learned about, that it could manipulate technology if it was in direct contact with it, something learned when he latched onto a freighted that had wandered near him. So he, they, quietly jumped into the Kuat system, unnoticed their black organic form blending in with background radiation, and sensor echoes. The buffet of choices of ships to take was, astounding. Mighty Pellaeon-class Star Destroyers, older Nebula-classes, but Alastor chose something simpler to control, something that offered the speed he would need to escape. a Ardent-class fast frigate the Fires of War. It was a simple act of sleeping inside the hanger of the ship, and attaching himself to a computer relay in the wall, though the hanger was small he managed to conform his shape to it. And after expelling all the air in the ship to kill any crew onboard and exerting his control over the ship, Alastor had it leap away deep into the unknown regions. The ship quickly became something unnatural on the inside, with organic growths growing through out the ship it became something of a Half Technological Half Organic vessel. Within a matter of months the ships interior was nearly unrecognisable in some areas. The real prize however was not the ship, but the ships computer core. For months Alastor's consciousness absorbed the data inside the data banks searching for any historical records that could help him gain a new body. In the end however, the answer would not come from imperial records, but from an Echani Project and a very familiar Sith Lord. From Pawn to Knight While Darth Insipid himself gathered the knowledge to recreate his body, Alastor too did the same. Alastor caught up with Darth Insipid and his newest apprentice, the man who would become Darth Bursyrkr, in 132 ABY on Ziost, the two pillaging the wreckage of the Sith Temple there. Insipid had perfected the ability to transfer his essence from objects, but it took him some years to secure a facility that would enable him to recover in time. Insipid offered this technique to Darth Alastor in exchange for his loyalty, and, with a complicated series of betrayals and manipulations, managed to manipulate the Neo-Confederacy into creating a body for him. With much of the Coruscant Fleet busy engaging an outbreak of Xenly in the Outer Rim, and the Neo-Confederacy focused purely on the evacuation of the Mikaru Tower on Coruscant itself, Insipid, Alastor and Bursyrkr managed to liberate said body from the Echani project, placing him in a body that was sharper and faster than Insipid's old body. The concept of 'Darth Mikaru' had, after a fashion, come into being. In return for his loyalty, Insipid gave Alastor the technique to soul transference, and the man detached himself from his vessel and grew in strength; but it would take time for Alastor to adapt to his new body - time which Insipid didn't have. Darth Avarice delivered Insipid to Lehon in 133 ABY, and though Insipid had not granted Alastor the mastery with the technique he had gained, a gift he bequeathed to Darth Ardeur instead, Alastor knew he owed the Dark Lord, and he dutifully - but grudgingly - joined the Dominion of Darkness in 137 ABY, bringing with him the last update the Dominion received and thus, as Insipid had rejoined the Dominion four years earlier, not raising too great a suspicion about his entry. Insipid was casually injecting his personal poison into Lehon, and, as the Lehon was subsequently cut-off from the Sith Empire - and promptly forgotten - preparing for the day when he would be able to outflank his numerous enemies soundly. Skills Very little about Darth Alastor's combat style was ever recorded personally, as most who faced him did so once and never lived to tell the tail. But accordingly It is believed he used a Lightsaber combat form mixing Makashi and Echani styles. That the Blaster he used commonly was a Westar M1911 and that he was fond of the E-11 Rifle, and was powerful enough in the Force to use Dark Burst. Behind the Scenes Alastor in Greek mythology, was the personification of familial feuds. He was also associated with sins that pass down from parent to child. As a genius, or spirit of the household in Roman mythology, he incited people to murder and other sins. In Christian demonology, Alastor became chief executioner to the monarch of Hell. He was likened to Nemesis and the destroying angel and was known as The Executioner. He was exceptionally cruel. The name Alastor was also used as a generic term for a class of evil spirits. Tokui and Superbia are the Japanese and Latin words for pride respecivly and Luxuria is the Latin word for Lust. The words the Fictional Darth Tokui spoke are a slight edit of the words spoken by Darth Revan in his Holocron, inferring that the holocron is either a fake, or a duplicate of Revans.